The Adventures of Red and Satochu
by MoonLightView
Summary: Finding himself turned into a Pikachu once again, Satoshi has no choice but to rely on a mysterious boy who resides on a lonely mountain top. I suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

…..

Pain was the first thing that registered in Satoshi's mind followed by the feeling of bone chilling wind blowing over his body. His vison was bleared as he struggled to make sense of everything around him. What just happened? His brain throbbed as he tried to recall the prior events. That's right…he fell. And if the pain in his entire body was anything to go by, it was for quite a distance. Luckily, it appeared that he landed in some soft, but icy snow. Small mercies, it definitely could've been a lot worse. But man, did that landing hurt.

After slowly sitting up he clenched his eyes shut as a wave of pain and nausea washed over him, forcing him to lie back down. The snow that surrounded him helped a little with the pain and it wasn't long before he was pushing himself up again.

Geez, how in the world did he fall from a cliff? Now that he thought about it he and Iris and Dento weren't near any cliffs when they set up camp for the night. So how did he…?

'… _Aaugh…! Why did it hurt to remember?'_

He brought up his hand to massage his throbbing head in hopes of the pain diminishing enough for him to think straight. When he finally had enough strength to open his eyes he jerked back in surprise at what he saw. Right in front of his face was a tiny, yellow, fuzzy paw. He stared at it blankly, not comprehending it at first, but slowly as he began opening and closing it, moving it this way and that did began to realize that it was his own hand…err…paw his was staring at.

' _Oh…oh Arceus…'_

Satoshi brought his other hand up and saw it was a complete match to the first yellow paw. Quickly looking down he also saw two tiny, yellow feet. And looking behind him, he saw a long, lightning bolt shaped tail.

' _Oh no…not again…please not again!'_

Shuffling quickly through the snow, the boy stumbled across a frozen lake. As he gazed in the reflection his worst fears were confirmed.

He was a Pikachu…again.

Sinking into the snow, the boy now turned Pikachu began to rack his brain on how this might have happened. The first time it happened was when a witch named Lily had casted the wrong spell on him which resulted in him transforming into his favorite electric type pokémon. But he hadn't seen the witch in training in so long, so there was no way she was responsible.

Maybe…maybe he was sleeping?

Possible, but if he was why was he in so much pain? If anything, the pain should have woken him up by now. An illusion, perhaps? Again very possible. With a sigh the boy stood up on his two tiny feet and began wandering around the snow covered area. From the looks of things, he appeared to be on a mountain somewhere. But how did he get here in the first place? He shuddered slightly and pulled his now too large hat further over his head when the wind blew against him again. The air was getting colder and snowflakes were falling from the sky. Wherever he was he would need to find some shelter soon. And then afterwards he needed to find his Pikachu, Iris, and Dento. Surely, they could help him with this predicament. He sure hoped they were okay…

' _Hm? What was that?'_

Cocking his head to the side Satoshi felt his ears perk up to the sound that rose above the howling wind. It sounded like wings flapping in the distance. Turning his head to the sound Satoshi spotted something flying through the air and coming straight for him.

' _Is that a Golbat?'_

His question was answered when the flying blue and purple pokémon was close enough to attack him. He jumped back quickly, barely dodging its sharpened wings as they sliced through the air near his head. He dodged again when the giant bat came at him again. Not wanting to make the flying pokémon more agitated than it already was Satoshi decided it was best to flee for now. But as he struggled to get across the snow covered ground the Golbat began launching attack after attack in his direction.

' _Geez what did I do to get this thing so angry at me?'_ Satoshi thought as he ducked his head to avoid getting hit by poison sting. The bat pokémon was gaining on him and Satoshi feared that he would soon have no place to run. As he dodged yet another attack he saw in the corner of his eye a small cave that just large enough for him to slip inside. In a last ditch effort the boy made a hard left and ducked into the tiny tunnel. He could hear the angry screeches of the Golbat at the entrance as he crawled deeper and deeper into the cave, but he didn't stop until all he could hear was his own labored breathing.

' _Whew, that was close. If only Pikachu or any of my other Pokémon were here…'_

When the young boy finally caught his breath he proceeded deeper into the tiny tunnel. The space was so narrow that he had to crawl on all fours just to get through. After about two minutes of crawling, the space finally led to an enormous area with a large waterfall cascading down the wall and large, powerful looking pokémon roamed the area. Satoshi felt himself freeze up as he waited for any of them to attack him, just like the Golbat did. But surprisingly none of them did.

Huh…

Moving cautiously through the area, he surveyed everything he could while trying to get his bearings straight. Large boulders and cracked rocks littered the cave. And the passageways made it like it was easy to get lost in a place like this. Sighing, Satoshi wondered if there was a chance that a traveler could be somewhere in here. Then maybe they could help him get out of this mess.

 **CHUUUUUUU!**

Satoshi's head snapped around quickly towards the source of the new noise. A well of hope spread in his chest as he dashed up the rocky stairs. There was no doubt who made that cry. But when he was almost to the top of the stairs another noise made it into his ears. And this time it wasn't alone.

' _Holy Arceus, why is this happening?!'_

It appeared that the Golbat had returned and with it its entire flock. The sound of flapping wings and high-pitch screeches were unbearable due to his now sensitive ears. There was no way to escape this time. Just facing one was hard enough already.

' _What do I do? What do I do?'_

As if in unison, the Golbat swarm dive-bombed on him. Their sharpened wings slashed at him left and right and their heavier bodies slammed him into the ground. Despite the beating he took the boy still continued up the craggy stairs. If he could just make it to the source of that sound then he could…

A sudden hard hit to his back had Satoshi sprawled out on the stairs. Groaning in pain he turned over to see a large purple bat before him, large fangs gleaming in the dark cave as it used its heavier body weight to pin him down.

' _A-A Crobat?! Oh no…oh no…oh…urk…!'_

Satoshi's tiny mouth opened wide, letting out a silent scream as twin fangs pierced through the fur and skin of his small body. The feeling of both fire and acid was the only thing he felt as the large pokémon injected him with venom. A second later he felt all his energy drain from his body while everything around him started to fade.

' _I guess this is it. I wonder what happens now…'_

As the young boy slipped deeper and deeper into the dark void of unconsciousness the last he remembered was a sudden bright light and the sound of pained screeches echoing through the cave.

 **OoOoO**

Chestnut brown eyes slowly peeled opened, but his vison was blurry. A headache was raging in the space behind his eyes and his stomach ached as if he had ache something that really didn't agree with. Like Kasumi's cooking. He shuddered at that memory. Something cool and damp was gently rested on his burning forehead while something small pressed against his mouth. He turned his head slightly away but the pressure remained on his lips persistently. Eventually the something slipped past his lips and a cool liquid spread over his tongue.

'… _Sweet…something tastes sweet…in my mouth…'_

Slowly, but surely the human turned Pikachu's vison began to clear and the aches and pains began to fade away. A warm, gentle hand placed itself between his long ears, scratching softly. Satoshi felt himself relax. Exhaustion was settling in again and his eyes started to drift close against his will. But this time he felt safe enough to drop off to the world of unconsciousness.

' _T-Thank you…whoever you are,'_ he thought as he strained to keep his eyes open to catch a glimpse at his savior. His brown eyes followed up the arm that was attached to the hand gently scratching at his ears to see an older boy's face with a small smile and piercing red eyes.

…

This was inspired by a picture I saw on Pixiv.

First chapter. So…what do think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

Waking up the second time Satoshi found himself swaddled in a nest of warm blankets. He inwardly groaned in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head, wondering what the heck happened to him. Looking down he noticed that the arms and stomach of his new body were wrapped up in fresh, clean bandages and a small bowl filled with various berries sat in front of him. He stared blankly at the food as he tried to shake himself from the blankets.

' _Is this for me?'_ he thought as he slowly reached for a Sitrus berry. He looked around the area quickly before bringing the yellow fruit to his lips and taking a small bite. The tart flavor made Satoshi flinch, but he could feel the berry working its sweet, healing magic on his battered body. He finished it all after a few more bites before moving on to the Pecha berry. Its sweet flavor was a nice contrast to the previous one and he could feel whatever leftover toxins leave his system. Before long, the boy polished off the rest of the remaining fruits, sighing happily once his tummy was filled.

' _That was good, but I wonder who left that there for me…'_

Looking around, he could see the remains of an extinguished campfire and a rolled up sleeping bag. Somebody had been here, but where were they now? A sudden small quake that shook the ground around had Satoshi staggering to keep his balance. Ears straight up, he could hear a loud booming sound echoing off in the distance. Curiosity mounting, the boy quickly followed the noise down a torch lit passage way. Along the way, the rumbling in the ground continued, sending dust particles and crumbles of rock raining down from the ceiling. Whatever was happening up ahead must have been something serious.

Satoshi slowed his pace before crawling over a large boulder just in time to see a charging Venusaur colliding with a Mamoswine. The result of the large beasts meeting each other head-on caused a shockwave, shaking the ground once more. Satoshi could only watch in awe as the two large pokémon leaped back from one another as they waited for their trainers to give the next order.

Speaking of which, the boy took a second to eye the two trainers standing on opposite sides of one another. The one commanding the Mamoswine was an older teen, with dark green hair, and amber eyes that were burning determination as he ordered the ice and ground pokémon to fire an ice-beam at his opponent's pokémon.

The ray of pure ice flew at the Venusaur at an alarming rate, gaining extra power from the large clumps of hail falling down around them. Biting his lip, Satoshi wondered what the trainer in red was going to do in response to this. He watched the familiar looking male simply tug on his red cap before the Venusaur unleashed what had to be the fastest solar-beam ever launched in the history of Pokémon Battles. The two powerful attacks collided with one another, each beam trying to overcome the other.

It looked as if it would be a stalemate but the grass and poison type pokémon let out a mighty roar before upping the power of its beam, pushing back the ice beam and hitting the Mamoswine and sending it flying into the back wall of the cave. When the dust cleared everyone could see that the mammoth pokémon had fainted.

' _S-Sugoi, talk about power…'_ Satoshi thought as he watched the green haired trainer rush over to his defeated pokémon, asking it if it was alright before returning it to its pokéball. When he returned to the battlefield, his once bright, determined were now subdued as he fingered what appeared to be his last remaining pokémon.

"Don't think this is over! Somehow, someway I will defeat you with my final pokémon!" the challenger declared before throwing out the red and white sphere. Out of the flash of light came a large, grey pokémon with large wings and a long snout that held razor sharp teeth. Opening its mouth wide it let out an ear piercing shriek that echoed throughout the battlefield. "I hope you're ready to face my Aerodactyl, Pokémon Champion Red!"

Satoshi felt his jaw drop as his brown eyes flickered back and forth between the two trainers. _"Ch-Champion?! This dude is the Champion?!'_ He watched as said champion stroked the massive, green Pokémon's head before returning it to its pokéball. He watched as the red-clad male study the flying beast before signaling to a pokémon behind him.

' _N-No way…'_ the boy thought as a familiar looking pokémon made its way on the battlefield. _'He has a Pikachu as well?!'_ He observed the Pikachu that was similar to his own, but he could spot the differences between them. This Pikachu was a bit taller than his own, as well as sturdier looking. And its eyes…they seemed harder, fiercer. No doubt this 'mon was ready to fight.

"Aerodactyl, use Stone-Edge!"

Out of the ground came sharp, jagged rock pillars aiming straight at the yellow mouse. The electric rodent dropped down to all fours before moving at a blinding speed, zig-zagging left and right and easily dodging the attack. When it had an opening, it launched itself from the ground and slammed itself into its foe's stomach.

"Shake it off, Aero and use Crunch!"

Doing as it was told, Aerodactyl bared its teeth before speeding towards the smaller pokémon.

The trainer, now known as Red nodded towards his pokémon, to which the Pikachu nodded back before swinging its now glowing, white tail to not only parry the move, but send its opponent flying back.

Satoshi flinched when the flying fossil slammed into the ground. It growled weakly as it tried to get back up and fight. The Pikachu, however, almost seemed unfazed. Its cheeks sparking dangerously. Biting his lip, the boy knew what would happen next.

" **Piiiii-Kaaaa-CHUUUUU**!"

Lightening poured from the mouse's cheeks and struck the Aerodactyl, leaving it screeching in pain. Once the lightening stopped, it fell it to floor. Fainted.

"N-No way…! How can this be?! N-Not one of m-my pokémon even…"

' _He didn't even get to defeat one of this guy's pokémon? I guess he's not the champ for nothing. I wish I had woken up sooner to see the whole thing_.' He watched as the challenger returned to his defeated 'mon to its pokéball before making himself scarce. That left the winning team alone to celebrate their victory.

The Pikachu leaped into his trainer's arms, chatting happily away while the boy in red smiled back and nodded. Satoshi smiled at the scene, but couldn't stop the pang of sadness that came with it. How was his own Pikachu and the rest of his pokémon doing? How were Iris and Dento doing? And when would he be able to see them again? While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the approaching footsteps until a shadow was casted over him. Looking up, he saw a pair of deep red eyes staring down at him. They were mostly unreadable, but a glint of concern was there.

Wait. Red eyes?

Satoshi gasped as the memory the night before hit him. This must've been the guy who rescued him from the Crobat and Golbat. He opened his mouth to spew out his many thanks, but when he tried, nothing came out. More than a little confused, the boy brought a paw up to his throat as he tried to speak again, only to have the same result. Why couldn't he say anything?!

 _ **Geez, he won't stop screaming. Do something to shut him up!**_

Satoshi shuddered as the memory washed over him. Who and what was that? A headache was starting to set in the more he tried to remember. Before he knew it he was lifted off the boulder and into his savior's arms. The concerned look in the older boy's eyes had only grew.

A stab of guilt hit Satoshi and soon he began gesturing wildly to show that he ok and also thanks for saving his skin. The other male seemed to understand and gave him a small smile. He smiled back before letting out a sudden yawn. A wave of exhaustion was starting to overcome him and now he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Looking up at his protector he tried once again to talk, but once again was unable to. A warm hand was placed on his head and soon he slipped back asleep.

 **XxXxX**

Satoshi jolted awake when he felt a cool droplet of water hit his cheek. Blinking blurry, he surveyed the surrounding area and noticed he was back in the same spot he had previously woken up in. Same blankets and everything. Freeing himself from the covers once more Satoshi took note that he was not alone this time. Not too far from him was the same male who had rescued him, and tightly curled around him were several different pokémon.

' _Whoa,'_ he thought as he glanced at each one _. 'A Charizard, a Blastoise, an Espeon, A Lapris, a Venusaur, and a Pikachu…'_ Each one of them looked especially powerful. It wasn't hard to believe since they were pokémon belonging to the champion.

Every one of them seemed to be in a deep sleep, and Satoshi didn't have the heart to wake them up to ask them questions. Not that he could do that anyway since he couldn't talk. He sat there and continued to watch them sleep before deciding that he couldn't just wait around until they woke up. Maybe a little adventuring wouldn't hurt, as long as he didn't travel too far and risk getting attacked again. Nodding his head, the boy turned around and headed down a narrow passage way. Hoping silently that he could find some answers on his own.

While trekking down the silent halls, he failed to realize he was being followed.

 **END CHAPTER**

That took forever. And fight scenes are hard.

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AYTHING!**

Satoshi kept his footsteps light and his eyes and ears open as he traversed the craggy area of the large cave. Every now and then he would glance up at the ceiling to make sure there were no bat pokémon waiting to swoop down upon his head.

' _So far, so good,'_ he thought to himself with a small smile as he continued on his way. He let the soft glow of the mounted torches guide him through the dark and around the numerous sleeping pokémon lying about. It must've been well into the night if almost everything was still with sleep. That would explain the absence of the Golbat. Probably off doing their hunting in the night sky. Hopefully, they had completely forgotten about him.

Continuing along his way, while also keeping note on how to get back to his new guardian, Satoshi made his way to an opening that seemed to lead outside. Bracing himself, he stepped out and was greeted by a cold gust of air. Snow was steadily falling from the sky, but it seemed much gentler from when he first crash-landed here. Hanging high in the sky was a full moon that casted a gentle glow across the fresh fallen snow. Satoshi sat there for a while, staring at the sight while he lost himself in his thoughts. Just what in the world was going on? Where exactly was he, and why was he like this? He briefly tried to think back to the moments before he plummeted from the heavens to the snowy tops of this mountain, but once again was met with throbbing ache infiltrating his brain.

Sighing, he stood up and slowly walked up to the steep, snow-covered ledge and peered down. There was nothing he could really see except snow and darkness. He then wondered if he could somehow make off the mountain then maybe his friends were somewhere waiting for him. It was a small glimmer of hope, but one that filled him with determination nonetheless. Backing away from the ledge quickly, he began looking for any signs that would point him in the right direction to descend from the mountain. It took Satoshi a few minutes of searching through the falling snow, which had started falling a little harder, before he spotted an old, wooden sign nearly buried underneath the snow and ice. Padding over to it he brushed the slush of ice out of the way and read what it said.

He read once.

He read it twice.

And then he read a third time, but he still couldn't comprehend what he was reading.

* **Mt. Silver Summit** *

Swallowing hard, the Boy-Turned-Pikachu plopped down in the snow whilst he tried to get his fumbling thoughts in order. Mt. Silver was near the border between the Kanto and the Johto region. And the last time Satoshi checked, he wasn't anywhere near there since he was traveling in the Isshu region with his friends! So when did he…?

 _ **The loud, thrumming sound of twirling helicopter blades penetrated his ears, and no matter how much he wriggled he couldn't move his arms or hands to cover up his ears. Someone was laughing at his obvious discomfort and told him that there was nothing he could do to free himself. If anything the binds that were secured around his form only seemed to tighten, slowly squeezing the air out his lungs…**_

Liquid hot pain pierced through the boy's mind as another confusing memory came to light. What was that? _Who_ was that? And why did it hurt to think about it, or anything else during that time? The pain was starting to worsen and soon Satoshi was burying his head in the cold snow in hopes of it alieving his splitting headache. It seemed to help a little. Maybe because the cold and ice were slowly numbing his head, as well as the rest of his tiny body. But he didn't care; as long as he didn't feel the ache pulsing between his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, sprawled out on the ground while copious amounts of snow landed on top of him, but he finally snapped out of his daze when something small, yet warm touched his head.

"Pika…Pikachu?"

Looking up at the sound and the gentle touch, Satoshi came face-to-face with the Pikachu he had seen battling with that boy- Red! Red the Champion! He slowly tried to sit up, but the biting pain in his head kept him down. A whimper bubbled up in his throat, but not even that seemed to be able to get past the invisible blockage that kept any and all sounds from escaping. The other Pikachu seemed to sense his distress and quickly and gently helped him to his feet. Satoshi wobbled a bit, still clutching at his sore head, but managed to stay upright.

"Pikachu pika-pika Pikachu Pi!"

Satoshi stared on in confusion before it clicked in his mind what the other was saying. _'Is it…is it scolding me?'_ the human pokémon thought with a bit of humor despite the situation. He quickly bowed numerous times to show he was sorry. The Pikachu must've been worried when it noticed that he wasn't there. Now that he thought about it, he hoped he didn't make the other pokémon or Red worried with his absence. He didn't mean to be gone for so long. A soft tug on his paw made him realize that the slightly taller pokémon wanted him to follow it. Having no strength to say no, Satoshi let the other lead him back to the campsite.

As they walked in complete silence, Satoshi took the time to observe the Pikachu more. The Pikachu was definitely bigger than his own electric pokémon, and now that he was so close he could also so see that the other was a shade darker. Once again, the boy was struck with the strong desire to see his beloved first electric mouse. He prayed they would be reunited soon. Who knows? Maybe when that happened he and the champion could have a battle. It would be awesome to have a Pikachu vs Pikachu battle…

When they finally reached their destination, the boy saw that Red and the rest of his pokémon were up and looked relieved to see them coming. The Pikachu easily leapt into his trainer's arms and quickly waved Satoshi over to them. Feeling slightly intimidated with all eyes on him, he slowly approached the waiting group. The older boy, now known as Red held his arms out for him and easily lifted him into his lap. Deep red eyes took note of the now soggy, wet bandages with disapproval glowing within them, causing Satoshi to feel guilty. He didn't mean to make trouble for the other male. He quickly bowed to show he was sorry.

A soft touch to the top of his head by the teen let Satoshi know he was forgiven. The touch then turned into gentle scratching behind his ear, causing the youth to inwardly purr at the action. No wonder his Pikachu loved being scratched so much. It felt absolutely heavenly…

A nudge to his right arm made Satoshi look up to see Charizard staring down at him inquisitively, along with the rest of Red's pokémon. He stayed still while each of them greeted him with nudges and sniffs to his person. When everything checked out, they smiled and chirped happily at him. With a sigh of relief he returned their greetings with wave and a smile of his own which he hoped displayed how he felt.

' _It's very nice to meet you all!'_

 **OoOoO**

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as Satoshi and Red's Pikachu walked around gathering fallen branches and berries. Satoshi carried the almost full basket while his guardian pokémon picked out suitable sized branches and ripe fruit.

' _Man, it's freezing out here,'_ Satoshi thought as he tugged on the red and white scarf Red had given to him. The teen had taken note of the boy's constant shivering and wrapped him up in the piece of clothing to keep him warm. _'And Red_ _ **lives**_ _up here and he doesn't even need to wear a coat or anything. It's no wonder why he and his pokémon are so tough…'_

"Pika, pikachu pika-pika."

Snapping from his thoughts Satoshi focused on the yellow mouse's cries and hand gestures. Up ahead there seemed to be a berry bush that it wanted Satoshi to go to. Nodding, he quickly scurried to said bush and saw it was full of bright pink berries that seemed ready to be picked. But before he could lay a hand on any of them a large shadow fell over him and a loud growl could be heard.

' _Urk…'_ the pokémon-child thought as a large Ursaring loomed over him. It then let out a loud, angry roar before using its large paws to swipe at him.

Satoshi inwardly squeaked as he dodged to the left to avoid being sliced by the bear's sharp claws. The Ursaring, however, wasn't ready to let him escape just yet and continued slashing at him every chance it got.

' _Sweet Arceus! Why is everything attacking me?!'_

Desperately trying to get away, Satoshi turned to run back to Pikachu. But before he could get very far he tripped over his scarf and fell into the deep snow. Uh-oh…

"Ursa-Ursaring," the bear pokémon growled before opening its mouth to charge up what appeared to be a hyper-beam. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the attacking pokémon, sending it flying back. Satoshi then let out a sigh of relief when Pikachu appeared at his side. Saved yet again. When the Ursaring finally fled the scene Pikachu held out its paw for the boy to take, to which he gratefully accepted.

"Pikachu…pika pi pikachu?"

' _Huh?'_ Satoshi cocked his head at the other's supposed question. The Pikachu repeated what it said, this time patting one of Satoshi's red cheeks for emphasis. It finally clicked in the boy's mind that the 'mon was asking why he didn't try to defend himself. Well, this was only the second time he had transformed into a pokémon, and the first time it happened it only lasted a few hours. In short, he had no idea how to work his Pikachu-body, much less trying to attack things with it. He wanted to tell his new Pikachu friend that, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't understand. Inwardly sighing, he offered up a helpless shrug.

The Pikachu stared long and hard at him at that before moving closer and pressed his warm paw against his cheeks again. Satoshi wondered what the other was doing until he felt a sharp pinch to his face. _'Ouch!'_ he thought as he tried to get away. But the Pikachu held firm and pinched his cheek harder; like it was trying to get some sort of reaction. After a while, it finally let go and crossed its arms, appearing to be in deep thought. While it did this Satoshi rubbed his sore cheek. Why had Pikachu done that? When the 'mon broke from its thoughts it moved closer again, this time pressing its cheek against Satoshi's.

' _Now what is it…eeekkk!?'_ Satoshi inwardly shrieked as lightning poured from the other's body and into his own. He had been getting shocked by electric attacks for years, but this Pikachu's power seemed to trump them all. After a full minute of being shocked the Pikachu pulled away. Satoshi stood there trembling, trying hard not to collapse onto the ground and struggled to catch his breath. Pikachu then pinched his cheek again and was happy when they began sparking underneath its paw.

' _H-Huh…so that's what it was trying to do…'_ Satoshi thought to himself. He brought his own paw up to his other cheek and felt them pulse beneath his fingers. _'That's new.'_

Pikachu's cheeks sparked again, like it was gearing up to shock him again. Satoshi braced himself for the attack. But instead of feeling pain, he felt a tingling sensation come over him as lightning passed between him and the other electric pokémon. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard a voice echo in his head.

 **Hello? Can you hear me?**

 **END CHAPTER**

My, my, my that took forever. I rushed to complete this chapter, so any mistakes are my fault. Not much interaction between Red and Satoshi yet, but that will happen next chapter. I think. The creative juices are starting to flow so hopefully it won't take long to push out the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who viewed, commented, and favorited the story. Hope to see you next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **OoOoO**

Satoshi sighed as he pressed his fingers to his cheeks when they began to spark again. They had been doing that every now and then ever since Pikachu, or should he say Pika, "jumpstarted" his body. It felt pretty weird and he wondered how long it would be doing that. So far he hadn't been able to generate enough electricity to talk back to the pokémon, but Pika said that it would come in time. Until then, he would just have to wait. There was so much he wanted to tell the other 'mon; though he wasn't sure that Pika would believe him or not. I mean, who would believe such a farfetched story?

He sighed again before snuggling closer to Charizard, who was currently "babysitting" him at the moment. He was grateful for the large dragon-like pokémon, who lay curled around him and provided him with warmth from its flaming tail. Leaning back against the beast, he thought about everything that had happened so far, to the numerous questions that went mostly unanswered, while being careful not to think too hard on the ones that would lead to a splitting headache, to the different options he could take to get everything back to normal.

' _Maybe I should focus on solving the easier tasks…like finding my hat,'_ he thought to himself with a small frown. He tapped his naked head and wondered was it possible for his hat to be somewhere on the mountain. It felt all kinds of weird to be without it for so long, plus it would add a small degree of warmth to his chilled body. Perhaps he could go searching for it when he fully recovered. Another thing to wonder about was getting off the mountain. He knew just how dangerous Mt. Silver was because of the stories he's heard when he was younger. Getting off of this frozen rock would be a difficult challenge all its own. The Golbat and Crobat were one thing. The unpredictable weather and rough terrain was another.

' _I wonder if I could somehow ask Red for a ride down from him and his Charizard,'_ Satoshi thought, staring up at the rocky ceiling just to make sure no Golbat were lurking about. _'Though I really hate to bother him with something like this. He's done enough for me already…'_

The boy's thoughts were then interrupted when the orange pokémon suddenly stood up, leaving Satoshi to slide to the ground as it walked over its trainer. Apparently, it was Charizard's time to train while Espeon and Pika took a break. The two had put on an impressive show with Espeon using its psychic powers to lift up large, heavy boulders while Pika showed off its speed and power by either dodging them or deflecting them with its lightning.

The pink psychic pokémon took Charizard's place behind him. Though it wasn't as warm, it was just as comforting. Pika quickly flitted over and rubbed its sparking cheek against his.

 **So, feeling up to a little chat yet?**

Satoshi stood up and tried to generate lightning from his cheeks. After a few seconds of trying, he sighed and shook his head. Pika patted his shoulder reassuringly and told him to wait a little longer. He sighed again before rewrapping his scarf around himself and leaned back against Espeon. The three of them watched in silence as Red trained with Charizard and Blastoise. It was amazing to watch the way the water from Blastoise's hydro cannons blast through solid stone and Charizard easily melting targets with its flame. Satoshi let out a happy sigh when the heat briefly warmed up their little area.

While the training went on, Satoshi let his mind wander about the possibilities his new body could have in his current state. He knew using any lightning based attacks were out of the question at the moment. And also remembering how his Pikachu was affected when his electricity was drained from his body, speed attacks were out of the question as well. So what did that leave him with? He continued to ponder this while watching the training went on, hoping for a spark of inspiration.

 **OoOoO**

Satoshi yawned silently as he sat perched on a large boulder that overlooked the one of the cave's many lakes. He had woken up in the middle of the night after having another confusing nightmare where he was pinned down on a table while needles were being pushed into him. It was probably a good thing that he lost his ability to speak, let alone make a sound because he was sure that he would've woken up his news and probably the whole mountain.

Sliding off the boulder and walking closer to the dark blue water, Satoshi dipped his two front paws into the water, cupping the liquid in his hands and splashing it onto his face, washing the remainder of the nightmare away. He debated on whether or not he should go back to camp, but decided to wander a bit, just to get the dream out of his head. Just thinking about the nightmare made phantom pains run up his arms. He then began to wonder what he would happen if he pushed the fur back and looked at the skin underneath. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Don-don…"

' _Huh?'_

Satoshi jumped at the noise and turned around to see a large, bulky figure lumbering about in the distance. Squinting a bit, he recognized it as a Donphan making its way over to the lake. The pokémon barely gave him a second glance before dropping its long trunk into the cool water, inhaled and squirted the water into its mouth. It repeated the process a few more times until it had its fill. Once the Donphan was done, it tuned towards Satoshi with an inquiring look.

' _Uh…?'_ Satoshi thought before giving the larger pokémon a friendly wave. Donphan gave him an acknowledging nod before continuing on its way. A little curious about where the 'mon was going, Satoshi decided to follow it. He really hoped it didn't mind.

The two walked in silence as they traveled deeper into one of the caves before stopping. Satoshi watched as the Donphan sniffed around a group of large boulders. It seemed to have found what it was looking for, but the large rocks were blocking its way. Then, without warning, it slammed its massive bulk into the stone blockade.

' _W-Wow…'_ Satoshi thought as the boulders moved away easily. _'Such power. Such…'_ He snapped his furred fingers when he recognized the attack. _'…Strength!'_

With the obstacles out of the way the ground pokémon moved forward to claim it's prize which happened to be a large bush covered with bright pink berries.

While the Donphan munched on its late night dinner, Satoshi sized up one of the rocks before trying his hand at moving it. Bracing his tiny body against the much larger rock he began pushing with all his might. But after a full minute of pushing he realized the rock was not moving an inch. Huffing slightly at his failure, and also the soft snickering he heard behind him from his new pokémon companion, he began to try again. Digging his hands and feet into the cold ground he struggled to get the rock to move, but no matter how fast and hard he moved his limbs he nor the rock were going anywhere. The snickering soon turned to full belly laughter as the Donphan watched on in amusement. Satoshi bet the pokémon was enjoying his dinner and show.

Finally, Satoshi collapsed onto the ground, out of breath, and feeling the burn in his overused limbs. As he rested he started to wonder if he could use pokémon attacks with his new body. The thought worried him, because as far as he knew the Golbat could still be hunting him and he really didn't how long he would be stuck in his pikachu form. If he couldn't defend himself then he would be a burden on his new friends, and he didn't want that at all. While he slumped on the ground, sulking, the ground pokémon walked over and lifted him up in its trunk.

' _Wah! Wh-What's it doing?!'_ Satoshi thought, struggling in the other pokémon's grip. Before long Donphan gently dropped him down in front of a much smaller boulder and stared at him expectantly. It took Satoshi a minute before he realized what the pokémon wanted. Gearing himself up, he braced his body on the rock and started to push with all his might. To his surprise he felt the rock shift just a bit. It wasn't much, but it was something. He dropped to the ground, exhaustion taking over his form, but other than that he felt accomplished.

Donphan nodded its approval, placing one of its pink berries in front of the boy as a reward. Satoshi smiled in appreciation before moving slowly to eat his treat. He downed it in a few bites. Yawning, he curled into a small ball with the intention of resting for a few moments before heading back to camp. Satoshi felt his pokémon companion sidle up beside him and lay down next to him. The warmth was appreciated and soon the two fell asleep.

 **OoOoO**

It was morning now on top of the snowy mountain peak known as Mt. Silver when Satoshi woke up to the sound of loud pokémon chatter. His long ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice echoing through the cave. Opening his eyes, he saw a yellow figure rushing towards him. Once his blurry vison cleared he saw it was Pika, along with Espeon. Needless to say, neither of them seemed happy.

"Pika-Pikachu pi Pika Pikachu!"

"Espeon! Espi-espion!"

Satoshi could only guess that the 'mons were upset that he disappeared in the middle of the night, again. He bowed profusely to convey how sorry he was. He hadn't meant to stay out all night, but his impromptu training session with Donphan must've taken more out of him than he thought. Said pokémon, who had woken up because of the commotion, stared warily at the new arrivals. Obviously worried about its new friend. Pika and Espeon finally took notice of the ground pokémon and sent Satoshi a questioning look.

Slightly worried about a possible misunderstanding, Satoshi mustered all his strength to try and release a bolt of lightning. To his surprise, his cheeks sparked wildly. He used this chance to send a message to the other Pikachu, hoping it would be enough to get his point across.

 **Nightmare…walk…Donphan…friend…Training!**

Pika jumped slightly when tiny bolt of lightning hit him, obviously not expecting Satoshi speaking to him so soon. It was a garbled sentence, but he understood. Sighing, it returned the lightning message with his own, expressing that he didn't want the other Pikachu to make a habit of disappearing in the middle of the night.

Satoshi smiled sheepishly and gestured that he wouldn't. Bidding his new pokémon friend goodbye, Satoshi followed Pika and Espeon back to the campsite. He hoped the others wouldn't be too upset with upon his return.

 **OoOoO**

Of course the others had been worried sick at his sudden disappearance, but thanks to Pika's explanation everything was quickly smoothed over. Currently the boy was munching on his breakfast while Red and his pokémon got ready for the day ahead. He was particularly much hungrier than he usually was, and guessed that using the lightning to communicate was draining.

' _I hope I build up enough energy to talk again soon,'_ the transformed boy thought. _'There's so much I want to tell everyone.'_

Pika trotted over and asked if he was done eating. Satoshi finished the last of his berries and stood up to follow the other 'mon. His cheeks were sparking again. The berries must've helped recharge him. Now hopeful, he grabbed the other Pikachu's arm to gain his attention. He pointed to his cheeks and smiled excitedly at his friend.

Pika quickly caught on and waited patiently for Satoshi to act.

' _Ok, relax and focus. Just like before,'_ Satoshi thought. But what to tell Pika first? He thought about it for a moment before deciding. Pinching his cheeks, a bolt of lightning sprang forth and with it, a message that would change everything.

… **Human…**

 **END CHAPTER**

 **~**~**

I am so, so sorry for the late update. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't word it correctly enough. Sigh. Any mistakes are mine. I will try to update soon since I have a general idea what the next chapter will be about.

If anyone is wondering, the reason why I gave Satochu the move strength to be his first attack is because Human Satoshi in the anime is a strong kid. He's able to lift up heavy pokémon weighing over a hundred pounds like they're nothing and was even seen running and throwing a log that was longer than he was. Plus, we can't forget that his Pikachu was seen flipping a Milotic into the water. So…yeah, the move just makes sense to me.

Please review and let me know how this chapter was and also what other moves Satochu should have. :D

Until next time, **BYE!**


End file.
